


Just one cheap thrill

by apollosflame (lalliana)



Series: Reform!Verse [1]
Category: CP Coulter's Dalton - Fandom, Dalton Academy Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-02-04 17:33:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1787296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalliana/pseuds/apollosflame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>“God,” Julian muttered, rolling his eyes at the ceiling, “you don’t know how to knock, do you, Logan?”</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just one cheap thrill

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't actually part of my personal Reform!Verse, but I guess it could fit in as pre-CiaFUS? Maybe?
> 
> Also, the first three dialogues are from a Plurk from CP, so canon *jazz-hands*.
> 
> Title is from Framing Hanley's _Built for Sin_

"Julian, what the hell is this?" Logan glowered from the doorway, his entire frame vibrating with barely-suppressed rage, his green eyes flashing in the dull lighting.

On the bed, Julian was lounging on his back, staring blearily up at the ceiling. The only thing covering him was a thin cotton sheet, tangled around his legs so one side was visible all the way up to just below his hip, the sheet barely clinging to his pelvis. “God,” Julian muttered, rolling his eyes at the ceiling, “you don’t know how to knock, do you, Logan?”

Logan ignored him. Sitting at his side, on the edge of the thin bed, was one of the facility’s newest… _members._  Smythe, if Logan remembered correctly. The slender brunet’s fingers were trailing absently across Julian’s torso, caressing the smooth skin from his collarbones to his stomach, skirting around the edges of the drying pearly liquid on Julian’s stomach. His gaze was curious - but wary - as he gazed at Logan, murky green meeting bright emerald.

"So hot-head’s your friend, eh?" Smythe said smoothly, eyes flitting over Logan’s body quickly. He laughed at the bored sound Julian made. "Come on, kitten. Give me a tour of the facilities."

One hand dropped to Julian’s hip as Smythe shifted, leaning carefully over Julian to nip at his neck. Julian’s eyes fluttered shut at the touch and Logan decided he’d had enough. Crossing the room in two long strides, he pulled out his silver revolver and cocked it swiftly, then pressed it to the back of Smythe’s neck. Both brunet’s froze, Julian’s eyes snapping open to stare at Logan, sepia brown suddenly clear.

"Logan…"

"Shut up," Logan snapped, shooting a furious glare at the prone boy before turning his attention to the other. "I suggest you leave, Smythe" he continued cooly, "and never come near Julian again."

Julian’s gaze hardened, an angry flush dancing across his cheeks. “Don’t you  _dare_ , Logan,” Julian growled, pushing up to lean on his forearms. Logan’s grip tightened on the gun as the motion pressed the two teens closer together. “You’ve  _no right -_ ”

"Haven’t I, Julian?" Logan asked mildly, then stepped back, pulling Smythe away from Julian and spinning him around, then shoving him towards the door. The gun stayed trained on him. "Out," He said to the lanky brunet. "Before I decide that I’d rather have you killed."

Smythe sent a hesitant glance towards Julian, then nodded and slowly left the room, his gaze flickering between Logan’s eyes and the silver gun in Logan’s hand until the door closed between them.

With the other brunet gone, the room was suddenly filled with a heavy silence. Logan was still facing away from Julian, though the gun was now hanging, uncocked, by his side. He was suddenly aware of the fact that Julian was naked, on his bed, behind him. Then, with another flash of fury, he realized that the reason Julian was naked was because of that  _weasel_. Fuck, he should have killed him.

Whirling around, he snarled at Julian, stalking over and pushing the annoyed teen back onto the bed, locking the gun and setting it onto the bedside table then pinning Julian to the bed with his wrists on either side of his head, straddling his hips before Julian could try to twist out of his grasp. Julian glared up at Logan, twisting in the blond’s grasp.

"What is  _wrong_  with you?” Julian snarled, bucking up against Logan, a futile gesture that did nothing but remind Logan that Julian was naked. And beautiful.

He could work with this.


End file.
